1170
}} Events * Shinjo T'sao becomes the Topaz Champion. * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen announced that he was the Crab Clan Yasuki family daimyo. * Shiba Tsukimi reveals herself to be the new Phoenix Clan Champion. * Bayushi Sunetra murders Kakita Mai, but is in turn tracked down and killed by Kakita Noritoshi. * Daigotsu unleashes assassins upon the Empire, killing several notable Rokugani. : Isawa Tokiko saves Tsuruchi Nobumoto's life. : Tsuruchi Ki saves Shosuro Jimen's life. : Doji Jorihime saves Doji Nagori's life. * Scorpion forces led by Bayushi Tsimaru and Bayushi Muhito assault the Hidden Temple, killing several Kolat Masters. * Kakita Kyruko is killed by Tsuruchi Etsui. * The Obsidian Dragon becomes the Moon. * Kitsuki Ryushi and Bayushi Saya are married. * Tsuruchi Hiro is hunted down by Tsuruchi Okame, and kills himself at the climax of the struggle. * Ide Eien becomes the Ide Daimyo Month of the Hare * Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki learns of the death of Bayushi Kwanchai from Shosuro Kyuichi. * Bayushi Miyako is two months pregnant. Month of the Horse * Moshi Amika undertakes her annual visit to her grandfather's shrine in Crab lands. * Amika and Kaiu Seison witness the fall of Yakamo. Amika hears the former Sun's dying words and is entrusted with the Jade Hand. * The Jade Dragon becomes the Sun. Month of the Goat * The Kami Togashi is confronted by the Seven Fortunes and returns to the Celestial Heavens * Matsu Benika received the new Jade Hand. Month of the Dog * The Celestial Tournament is held at Seppun Hill to decide the new Emperor of Rokugan. * Kitsuki Iweko is crowned, becoming Empress Iweko I. * Iweko appoints Togashi Satsu as the Voice of the Empress, Bayushi Hisoka as the Imperial Chancellor , the ronin Susumu as the Imperial Advisor, Moto Jin-sahn as the Shogun and Yoritomo Utemaro as the Imperial Treasurer. * Daigotsu Susumu kills Ide Yusuke. Battles * Battle for Sunset Tower * Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Village. * Fall of Shiro Moto * War of Dark Fire : Defense of the High House of Light. : Defense of Shiro Morito. Deaths * Akodo Bakin * Akodo Hachigoro * Akodo Sarasa * Asahina Keitaro * Asahina Nizomi * Asako Fosu * Bayushi Sunetra * Daidoji Inada * Daigotsu Hirata in the Month of the Tiger * Daigotsu Junichi * Daigotsu Masahiko in the Month of the Tiger * Doji Doukohito * Doji Jorihime * Hida Hachimoto * Hida Kisada * Hida Sakamoto * Hiruma Aya * Hitomi * Ide Tang * Ide Yusuke * Ikoma Korin * Isawa Korekado, Master Cloud * Isawa Mariko * Isawa Oharu * Kaiu Umasu * Kakita Mai * Kakita Kyruko, Master Silk * Kitsu Katsuko * Kitsune Kazue * Kuni Fumitake * Matsu Hatsuyo * Matsu Ketsui * Matsu Satomi * Matsu Yoshino * Morito, Master Steel * Moshi Amika * Megumi * Momiji * Mirumoto Agito * Mirumoto Jairuzu * Mirumoto Kaichi * Morisue * Moshi Amika * Moshi Enju * Moto Chagatai * Moto Najmudin * Nintai * Otomo Hoketuhime * Rezan * Roshungi * Shinjo Shono * Shosuro Masanobi (Shosuro Hana) in the Month of the Dog * Soshi Uidori * Suikotsu * Tamori Nakamuro * Tamori Shaiko * Tamori Shaitung * Toritaka Teriuhi * Tsuruchi Hiro * Tsuruchi Ki * Ujina Heiji, Master Tiger? * Yakamo in the Month of the Horse * Yasuki Nokatsu * Yasuki Taka, Master Jade * Yasuki Tijaki Category:Timelines